


Maria Hill's B!tch

by Tiny_Lez



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom Maria, Dom/sub, F/F, Sub Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Lez/pseuds/Tiny_Lez
Summary: What happens when Maria Hill manages to get the upper hand on the famous Black Widow? Does Natasha whiling let the Deputy Director take the lead or do things not go the way that they both planned
Relationships: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Maria Hill's B!tch

Now to say that the infamous Black Widow has never submitted to anyone before would be a complete lie. She had but it's not often that she would, and it completely depends on the person. She hadn't come across someone yet, but that was until now, Maria Hill Deputy Director of S.H.I.E.L.D a beautiful brunette that had caught the redhead’s eye. Natasha Romanoff had made it her mission to get the brunette into her bed and make her submit completely. While she did manage to get the woman in her bed it did exactly go to plan, Natasha liked to dominate she liked to make her lovers beg; have them whimper and moan her name as the climax. She loved it, it was who she was, but she also had a dark secret one she hasn't told anyone but by the look of things someone might just find out and use it to their advantage. 

“Natasha, Natasha, Natasha.” Maria tutted and the said woman gulped, eyes slightly wide she had half expected this. Everyone knew that Maria Hill was no bottom bitch, much like Natasha she was the dominate in all her sex affairs well with the women anyway. 

“I knew what you were trying to do. Playing this silly little game of yours. Trying to manipulate me into getting into bed with you. And while it half worked, I am curious as to what you had planned for me.” Maria smirked 

“Where are you going to fuck me senseless like you do all your other lovers? Were you hoping I would lay there and beg you to fuck me harder?? Oh no Agent Romanoff that is not how this night is going to play out” Maria purred into the redheads ear a shiver running down the latter's spine. 

“You see Agent Romanoff the tables have turned. I promise you this by the end of the night you will be screaming **my name** begging **me** to cum. We shall see if you have been a good girl or not.” Maria husked as she bit the redhead's neck causing her to moan and arch into a taller woman. 

“How do you wish me to fuck you, Romanoff, here” Maria teased as she ran her fingers lightly over Natasha’s front entrance. 

“Or here” Maria whispered as she gathered some of Natasha’s wetness and spread it to her arse. Natasha gasped and tried to bare her weight down on the finger teasing her tight arsehole. 

“Have you ever been fucked up the arse before Romanoff?” Maria asked as she continued to tease the woman beneath her 

“No-one's ever topped me” Natasha replied truthfully Maria grinned really 

“And no one but me ever will. Do you understand that no one is to touch here apart from me” Maria snarled, and the deadly Black Widow had no other choice but to clench her jaw and nod? She wasn’t sure how she felt about bottoming to Maria Hill of all people but seeing the brunette's eyes darkened with lust and arousal just turned her on even more. Maria moved her fingers away from a wicked grin on her finger and Natasha whined at the loss of contact 

“What do you want me to do Natasha?” Maria asked softly but demandingly. 

“And here I thought you already knew” Natasha smirked, egging the other woman on. Maria raised an eyebrow 

“I’m not going to touch you until you tell me Agent Romanoff” Maria commanded, and Natasha clenched her jaw shut. _Fuck_. Natasha gulped as her eyes meet the other woman’s 

“I want you to fuck me in the arse” Natasha replied the eye contact never wavering

“Good girl” Maria purred as she gathered some more juices and teased the redheads pucker, and slowly slide in 

“Relax and Breathe for me” Maria coaxed her as Natasha sucked in a harsh breath. She refused to move until Natasha relaxed around her finger 

“That’s a good girl” Maria praised her and rewarded her by slowly moving the finger out and back increasing her walls. 

“Once you’ve gotten used to being filled with my fingers, I’m going to fuck you so hard that you won’t be able to sit tomorrow” Maria husked as she laid her naked body completely on Nat’s adding a second finger. Natasha gasped and arched into the touch a moan leaving the body. It only encouraged Maria more. Scissoring and spreading her tight virgin arsehole open losing it for what is about to come. After a few minutes, a third finger was added, and she shoved her fingers in until she was knuckled deep into the redhead and she was rewarded with a pleased groan. She always wondered if the Black Widow was vocal during sex or was, she just as silent inside the bedroom as out. She wanted to test that theory tonight, she took out her fingers and climbed off the bed leaving a panting Natasha behind and confused. 

“Don’t move” Maria ordered, and Natasha obeyed surprisingly. Maria grabbed the strap on and some lube and climbed back to the bed when everything was in place. 

“Now on your stomach with your arse in the air” Maria commanded, and Natasha again obeyed quickly. Maria grinned as she saw the famous Black Widow willingly submitting to her. She couldn’t help but massage the beautiful globes and give a hard smack to each cheek causing the redhead to yelp in surprise. 

“Are you ready?” Maria asked and Natasha responded with a nod and Maria entered her slowly. Natasha let out a low long groan as her arse took inch by inch, Maria stopped when her thighs were up against the woman arse and gave another gentle squeeze and smack as she let Natasha become accustomed to the feeling of being full. Natasha pushed against the brunette and that’s when Maria started to move. She pulled back nearly completely and pushed back in causing Natasha to moan out loud 

“Fuck!” Natasha hissed as her hands gripped the bed sheet Maria smirked as she did it again, Maria started slow and teasingly, and Natasha wanted more she needed more 

“Ria please” Natasha moaned

“Yes?” Maria teased 

“I need…” Natasha groaned as her back arched 

“Need what Tasha” Maria whispered as she laid over the top of the redhead nibbling on her neck while still lazily thrusting into her arse 

“More. I need more” Natasha gasped. Maria smirked as she straightened back up and grabbed the redhead’s hips thrust into her hard and deep causing the older woman to moan and match her thrusts 

“Fuck Marsha!” Natasha almost screamed 

“That’s its baby scream my name” Maria growled as her fingers dug into Natasha’s hips, she knew there would be bruises there come morning 

“Don’t stop” Natasha panted 

“Oh, I don’t plan to” Maria replied as her thrust continued to become faster and harder she grabbed a handful of the redhead's hair and pulled her backwards she was on her knees and her back completely flushed against her front, her hands sneaking around to the older woman’s throat tightening it lightly 

“Uhh fuck, fuck, fuck” Natasha panted as she rode the strap on Maria buried her head into the crook of Natasha’s neck and shoulder and bite down hard while her other hand snakes around to the redhead’s front and rubbed her clit 

“Maria!” Natasha came with a scream her whole body stiffening as she reached her climax, 

“Such a good girl” Maria coaxed as she slowly brought Natasha through the climax. Maria slid out of the redhead and felt way too smug she grabbed Natasha’s chin forcing her to face her 

“We will have to do this again sometime. I like making you my little bitch” Maria smirked as she brought her into a rough kiss then climbed off the bed, she took off the strap on and threw it on the bed, got dressed and left the room. She needed to go have a cold shower and realise the building pressure that was making its way over her body. She never thought she would see the day where the Black Widow of all people would submit so helplessly and beautifully. 

Meanwhile, Natasha was still laying on her stomach panting. She rolled over and flinched at the slight burn in her arse and carefully climbed out of her bed for a shower and to clean the strap-on, once under the warm water she could help but let her mind drift. She has never bottomed for **anyone** and she never thought she would or even like it for that matter, but she knew that she would happily submit to her deputy director again. Seeing Maria in her element was such a turn on, and she never expected the brunette could make her submit so easily. She wonders if Maria stays true to her word and does it again because she would happily submit to her over and over, not that she would admit that out loud and or to anyone. She also never planned to tell Maria just how much she enjoyed it even though she thinks the brunette already knows. Natasha climbed out of the shower once the water turned cold with a sigh, she felt different, a good different, a bit embarrassed. She just hoped Maria wouldn’t be too smug about it tomorrow. But she guessed she would have to wait and see, when Natasha walked back into her room, she was meet with Maria 

“You’re back?” Natasha said confused 

“I. I’m sorry I shouldn’t have left like that” Maria sighed upset with herself 

“I should have made sure you where okay” Maria said annoyed with herself 

“I’m doing okay… I think” Natasha frowned 

“Tasha come here” Maria said softly the redhead climbed onto the bed into Maria’s arms 

“I’m sorry I left” Maria said softly stroking the wet red hair 

“It’s fine” Natasha mumbled embarrassed 

“No, it’s not I should have stayed and took care of you. I was a horrible Dom” Maria sighed 

“You can make it up to me by staying and cuddling” Natasha said embarrassed she was coming down from the high and heading into her submissive drop 

“Of course, can… can you forgive me?” Maria whispered 

“Of, course” Natasha replied she felt calm and highly embarrassed for acting this way she wasn’t submissive and yet here she is wanting to cry. 

“Oh Tasha” Maria sighed as she brought the older woman closer 

“I don’t think I like being sub” Natasha mumbled into Maria’s neck. Maria laughed causing Natasha to soon join in 

“I promise next time I won’t leave” Maria promised 

“Okay” Natasha sighed as her eyes started drifting closed 


End file.
